Alexander Isaacs
"I'm nothing like you: You're a monster!" "You're my son; we're flesh and blood. Nothing will ever change that." -Alex and Jason with Jason revealing that Alex is his son. Biography As the only child of Patrica Rhodes and Jason Isaacs, Alex grew up hating the man who was his true father. Raised by Richard and Patrica, the two never told Alex about his father as they wanted to bury Jason's memories. When Richard was killed in South America ten years after Alex's birth, Alex began to hate Jason even more. Considering him nothing more than an evil monster, Alex never knew that he was very much like his father. Due to an odd mishap, Alex was infected by AG at conception, allowing his "body" to adapt the virus' genes into his own genome. Over the courses of the next two decades of his life, these mutant genes were latent, waiting to come out. Due to what Patricia knew about AGES, she worried about every cold or flu as it might cause him to transform. This eventually did when he was exposed to the Tyrant Beta Virus during the Orlando Outbreak. When this occurred, he became known as NT-18 by Gene Tech and BSAA although he was never officially a Tyrant. Orlando Outbreak Being immune to the Tyrant Virus and its various strains due to the AG infection, Alex was one of the few people who could tackle an outbreak without worrying about infection. His blood served as a vaccine of sorts to the T-Virus infection that people came down with. As Alex fought with various mutants and eventually an NT-14, he figured that something larger was going on. This was confirmed when Dr. Strauss came into the light as the insitgator of the Outbreak. Alex fought the NT-16 that Strauss produced and eventually Struass after destroying the Tyrant. Leaving Strauss for dead, he left the States with his girfriend and father for South America to continue fighting Umbrella's Dark Legacy. NT-18 Due to his mutant genes, Alex could assume a Tyrant form. He never showed a true Tyrant form except when he fully became another AGES Tyrant. Typically, when Alex would fight against mutants or Tyrants, his hands would transform into claws similar to a smaller from of the T-103's claws. He also showed the unique ability of going from his Tyrant form back to his normal form, allowing him to quickly change tactics. His strength is by far much greater than a human but not as strong as the NT-14 he fought. Still, he did manage to throw this Tyrant around but he had to be creative as his blows were simply shrugged off of by the Tyrant. Second Form After Alex defeated Nightmare by blowing it in half, Alex took a culture of its cells and injecting them into his own body. Due to these cells being his own, he began to transform into an AGES Tyrant, much like his father. Despite the BSAA containing him due to him breaking into their command center to acquire the cells, Alex easily ripped the heavy shakles apart while mutating into this new form. This form was very similar to his father's forth form but with the left arm not moving back and remaining relatively normal. He was also smaller but faster than the NT-16 that Strauss created. In this form, Alex was able to match the Tyrant's blows and ended the fight by ripping its heart out. Fate Alex manage to survive the Orlando Outbreak despite being shot four times with P-Epislon gas loaded into a S&W 500 Magnum. He eventually used the gun on Strauss causing him to fall deep into an elevator shaft before the lab began to self destruct. After the Outbreak he recovered partially after a week or two but it would take years before he would fully recover. Alex's fate is unknown but based on what his son says, he still is in South America with his wife Tracy. Taking up the family mantle, Alex continued to fight against Jason's creations. Category:Male Character